


If It Was You

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot of characters name dropped, but only the ones tagged have lines lmao, not my best but i like it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Daniel finds a love letter written for him, which is great news to him but horrible news to Seongwoo who now has to find whoever wrote it and maybe, finally, confess his feelings towards his best friend.





	If It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this came from a project called the Strangers Project (check it on ig it's strangersproj) where people write their life story or wtvr on a paper to be put on display wherever. i found one of the ones written to be cute and wrote this whole ass story based on that lmao
> 
> it's basically word vomit i wrote in impulse before i lose the idea from my thoughts
> 
> enjoy!

_Seongwoo is in a bouncy castle. He’s not jumping, but someone else is and he bounces up and down due to it. He shouts at the other person to stop it because he’s getting dizzy, but the other person continues to jump all while laughing maniacally. Seongwoo recognizes the laughter, but before he could turn to see who it is, he is bounced so hard he flies right through the roof of the bouncy castle. He shoots past the clouds and the dark sky until finally he reaches the sun. He dies._

Immediately sitting up at the thought of dying due to a collision with the sun, Seongwoo is glad it was just a dream. Not that it was even possible, but he still finds himself rubbing his chest. What’s worse is Jaehwan, indeed the maniac in his dream, is jumping on his bed and laughing out loud. Seongwoo grabs a pillow and throws it at him with a horrible aim that ends up hitting another person entering his room. It’s Daniel.

“Daniel told me to wake you up.” Jaehwan states, finally jumping off the bed. Before leaving the room, he adds, “I think he wants to visit Jonghyun hyung’s project thing.”

Daniel enters the room in turn, smiling and closing the door. Seongwoo is ready to give a big fat ‘no’ because he drank a little too much last night and isn’t feeling too good today. Before he could even open his mouth, Daniel sits next to him on the bed and holds his hand, his bunny smile on full display. In Seongwoo’s head, his little brain workers are panicking and messily trying to handle this hangover as well as the fluttering feeling he gets every time Daniel smiles at him. His body has absolutely no plans on moving a muscle any time soon, and yet he finds his hands holding back Daniel’s. 

“Jonghyun hyung’s project ends today and I haven’t visited it yet. I told him I would so I have to!” Daniel pleads.

At this point, Seongwoo is hardly paying attention to anything Daniel is saying, his mind exhausted and would rather focus on how Daniel’s blonde hair makes him glow as well as the new shade of lip tint he’s wearing. Seongwoo sighs and nods. Daniel leaps and hugs him, giving him 10 minutes to get ready and then leaving the room to go bother Jaehwan.

It is quite unhealthy to harbor a crush on your best friend for the past year, but Seongwoo hasn’t been able to confess ever since he saw how coldly Daniel had rejected an underclassmen that one time. He knows his best friend is an absolute angel, but he isn’t ready to take the leap and potentially destroy a friendship. Besides, Jaehwan has already warned him not to break their circle of friends with a failed relationship or he will personally skin Seongwoo alive.

Seongwoo exits his room with shades on and his favorite red hoodie, definitely not intended to match Daniel’s red plaid shirt. Joined by Jaehwan who decided to come see the project at the last minute, the three of them walk towards the college’s courtyard where a few booths are open. Daniel stops by an animal adoption booth, dragging Seongwoo by the wrist so they can both sign a petition together. They also stop by a bubble tea stand because Seongwoo hasn’t eaten breakfast and Daniel tells him to at least drink something. With a donut in one hand and a bubble tea in the other, Seongwoo finally reaches Jonghyun’s booth with Daniel. Jaehwan had disappeared as soon as they arrived to go bother Minhyun and Sewoon at another booth.  

Jonghyun is busy explaining his project to another student, so the two friends choose to look around and find out about the project themselves. Seongwoo feels Daniel’s hand brushing against his as the younger guy takes a sip of his bubble tea. Seongwoo offers the donut as well and shoves it in his face, which Daniel gladly takes a bite into. If there’s anything Seongwoo likes, it’s watching Daniel eat good. His dancer’s diet is ridiculous and Seongwoo wants him to eat all the japchae he can.

“Ah, so it’s a project where anyone can write their stories on a piece of paper and hang it up here.” Daniel concludes, looking at the huge stand holding up hundreds of papers. “But it’s a strangers project so it has to be anonymous…”

“Sounds like something Jonghyun would do.” Seongwoo adds, nodding. He eats the last of his donut, his mouth stuffed and his stomach satisfied. Daniel continues to drag him down the path by his wrist, wanting to read each and every paper hung up there. If it was anyone else, Seongwoo would’ve find the wrist-holding annoying, but it’s Daniel, which means he’d let himself be dragged to the end of the world.

“Seongwoo…” Daniel mutters, letting go of his wrist and touching the papers to read them. “There are so many love confessions here.”

Staring at his wrist, Seongwoo wishes Daniel hadn’t let go. He sighs, “Really? I just saw one that said they’d rather eat a whole whale than study for thermo physics.”

Daniel chuckles at his friend’s discovery but continues to look at the many love riddled letters written. Seongwoo isn’t even looking at the papers anymore, his attention naturally shifting towards Daniel who has the most adorable focused expression ever. He thanks himself for having shades on, so him staring at his best friend instead of the subject of this project doesn’t come off as too creepy. Daniel’s eyes shifts quickly, scanning all the letters like he’s attempting to read each and every one of them. Daniel is talking to him, giving his commentary on the messages he finds interesting but Seongwoo could only concentrate on how his speech has this subtle lisp that is masked by his dialect. His wrist is pulled once again, shaking him out of his daydream. Daniel points at a letter and gasps.

“Seongwoo…this one is for me!”

Curious, Seongwoo puts his sunglasses on his head and looks at the paper. Sure enough, it’s a long rant that ends with it being dedicated to Daniel. It is written rather messily, like the person wasn’t thinking much and was probably in a rush. It starts almost towards the middle of the page, but the person writing probably did not anticipate to rant this much and ends up cramping the words towards the end of the paper. “That’s one…shitty handwriting.”

“Who cares?!” Daniel exclaims and pulls the paper down. Seongwoo tries to tell him that Jonghyun wouldn’t like it, but the younger guy is already pulling Seongwoo out from the crowd of people and towards a sunnier place. Daniel smiles at him and says, “Let’s read it.”

“S-sure, I guess.” Seongwoo agrees, unsure of what to feel about this. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling yet, but he has an inkling of what it might be.

Daniel holds the paper up so they can read it clearly, with Seongwoo plastered by his side with the excuse of getting a better look at the paper.

_The Story of a Fool_

_i have always thought of myself as a smart person. but your presence in my life makes me feel like the biggest fool to grace planet earth. i wasn’t too keen the first time we met, because you had that ridiculous pink hair and danced so well. who the fuck pulls off pink hair that well? i told myself; he’s not my type. but of course i am quite a dumb ass. i ended up falling for you so so so so so so so so hard. i would compare it to diving from a distance and falling on the body of water flat on your front. it was like eating a whole bowl of tteokbokki myself despite how spicy it is, because the tastiness is worth it. i plummeted and i was never happier to be falling this hard. getting to see you smile at least once a day is enough to make me smile the whole day._

Below this paragraph is a badly drawn picture of Daniel smiling, squeezed between the words. It looks more like an emoji, but with hair.

_your face is like a flower. it blooms everyday and you smell so fucking nice all the time too. i don’t know what i’m talking about. truth is, i love you. it scares me how real this feeling is, even more than anything in this world. i love you beyond words can explain and i know you probably don’t feel the same. but i love you. and i should’ve told you this when we met yesterday. i should have held your face and told you how magnificent of a human being you are. but i didn’t do any of that. i was too chicken. i know you’d hate me if i did that. but i love you. and i’m going to tell you i love you. i will._

_this is for you kang daniel_

The two men reading the paper stand frozen, unable to say any response towards this. To Daniel, this is the best thing he’s ever read. It’s the best thing anyone has over done for him and he wants to frame this paper up if he could. But to Seongwoo, it sends chills up his spine. The writer seems to have encapsulated exactly what it feels like to be in love with Daniel. From the start to the finish, he resonates with every bit of it. And he is jealous.

“I am so touched.” Daniel says, holding the paper close to his heart. He turns to smile at Seongwoo, whose face screams ‘ _THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME_ ’. 

“This person is really…” Seongwoo struggles to find the right word, choosing to put his shades back on. “They’re really putting it out there.”

“Seongwoo, this is my chance at true love.” Daniel states, his eyes gleaming. It’s the first time Seongwoo hates seeing him shine this bright. “Whoever this person is…I need to meet them.”

“And then what?” Seongwoo asks immediately.

“What?”

“What happens if you met them?”

“I don’t know…give it a go I guess.”

Seongwoo hates that possibility. The possibility of having to watch his best friend, the love of his life, date someone other than him. Daniel has never dated anyone since they became friends, and he dreads for the day to come. Seongwoo snatches the paper and shrugs, “It’s anonymous, we wouldn’t know who wrote it.”

Daniel grabs the paper back, answering, “They said they met me yesterday, which could only mean a handful of people.”

“W-who, Jaehwan? Little Woojin?” Seongwoo asks, throwing the names of the people they met yesterday. 

“None of those people would think of dating me, thank you.” Daniel scoffs. “But speaking of which…Park Woojin.”

His thoughts flashing back towards the red-haired freshman approaching Daniel after their dance practice plays in Seongwoo’s mind. Daniel and Woojin were friends before college, which means he has that advantage above Seongwoo.

“Okay, how about this,” Daniel starts, something planned in his brain, “let’s split and ask everyone we met yesterday. We were at dance practice and then the bar later that night, so there couldn’t be that many people.”

Sighing, Seongwoo wants to say that he isn’t up for this game of finding Daniel’s next boy/girlfriend, but the blonde has hope written so brightly across his forehead. Seongwoo reluctantly agrees, earning a kiss on the cheek from Daniel. In any other occasion, that would’ve boosted his mood, but right now he wants nothing but death.

 

 

 

“… So basically, I’ve got to find this person who Daniel believes could be his soul mate or something.” Seongwoo finishes his rant and runs a hand through his hair. Before him are Jaehwan, Minhyun, and Sewoon, staring at him in disbelief.

“Wait.” Minhyun holds a hand up and leans forward from where he was leaning back on the bench, squeezed between the other two. “So you’re saying you blindly agreed to helping your crush find his secret admirer?”

“Shit, you’re dumber than I thought.” Jaehwan sighs.  

“But…” Sewoon offers a sympathetic look at him. “Maybe you should come forward and confess now? It’s now or never, literally.”

“Really? That sounds dumb.” Seongwoo asks. “It’s as if I had all the time to confess before but only did it now because he might fall for someone else.”

Minhyun shrugs. “But that’s exactly how it is.”

“Before that,” Jaehwan leans forward as well, suddenly involved with this plan, “we have to find out who wrote that letter and beat that fool to a punch.”

Suddenly confident and not hungover at all, Seongwoo nods and puts a hand down, initiating the start of a group cheer. The other three put their hands in and Seongwoo says, “Let’s find that fool!” He lets out a loud cheer, which is followed by Minhyun telling him to stop screaming so loud.

 

xxxxx

 

The four friends have been walking around campus all day, asking anyone they might remember from yesterday. The questions ranges from ‘ _how do you feel about Kang Daniel?_ ’ to ‘ _do you have any writing abilities?_ ’ to ‘ _did you write that fucking letter?_ ’. Seongwoo finally reaches his target suspect from the dance team, Park Jihoon. Everybody knows Jihoon owns the best face to ever grace the campus and is the cutest thing to exist on this world. Seongwoo used to adore him, until he saw Daniel pay extra attention towards him during their breaks, which riled him a bit. Daniel even gifted him a pair of mismatched neon shoelaces because Jihoon said he likes them. 

“Seongwoo hyung!” Jihoon greets him, walking towards him. He greets the others as well before shifting his attention back towards him. “Why’re you here?”

The four guys are at the dance studio, trying to spot whoever was at practice yesterday. Daniel and Seongwoo don’t have practice today, which arouses suspicion from Jihoon. Seongwoo smiles. “I was just…I-I wanted to ask you something.”

Jaehwan notices how nervous Seongwoo is and takes over carefully. “What Seongwoo hyung wanted to ask was…if you, uh, like…like guys?”

“What?” Jihoon asks, laughing. He fans his face and asks, “Is this a confession or something?”

“No, no.” Minhyun shakes his head and waves his hands. “It’s about something else, but the question matters.”

Jihoon nods and shrugs. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well,” Jaehwan continues, “what do you feel about…older men? You know…taller, broad-shouldered, good dancer, great hyung figure, blonde haired-”

Before Jaehwan could continue even further, Sewoon closes his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. Jihoon laughs and asks, “Sounds like you’re describing someone specific.”

“Well…?” Minhyun asks, still wondering why he agreed to follow Seongwoo on this stupid mission. “Do you have any idea who it may be?”

“Uh…my senses says Daniel hyung?” Jihoon suggests.

Seongwoo takes in a deep breath and asks, “Do you perhaps…like Daniel? Like… _like_ like?”

Jihoon looks away and thinks hard before finally answering, “I mean…I like him as a hyung. He’s a good leader, too. If that’s what you meant.”

“Wold you perhaps write a letter about how much you love him?” Jaehwan asks, tired of beating around the bush.

Jihoon lets out a bigger laugh and asks, “Are you guys asking about the anonymous love letter at Jonghyun hyung’s exhibition thing?”

“You knew about that?” Seongwoo asks.

“Yeah, I heard about it this morning. Jinyoung went to check it out and told everyone.” Jihoon replies. He puts a hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder and adds, “And no, I don’t like him like that, don’t worry.”

“W-why would I worry?” Seongwoo stutters.

Giving a knowing smile, Jihoon leaves them to join Jinyoung back in practice. Seongwoo groans and gives up. He pulls his friends out the studio and back on the streets of their campus. They started this mission in the morning, and the sun is already starting to set. They asked almost everyone in their circle, from Samuel to Daehwi to Dongho to even Hyeongseob, who turns out to probably have a crush on Seongwoo instead. Seongwoo crashes on an isolated bench and lets out a pent up sigh.

Jaehwan kicks his leg lightly and says, “Just go up to lover boy and tell him how you feel. I know how strongly I opposed this before, but I hate seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like a fool.”

Seongwoo chuckles, reminded of the title of that letter. Minhyun looks at his watch and announces, “I’m going home. I can’t believe I wasted a whole day on this useless mission.”

“Well, not entirely useless. We found out Samuel is having a party tomorrow and Daehwi wants to run for student body president.” Sewoon concludes, clapping his hand.

Minhyun shakes his head and pulls the Ponyo look alike with him along with Jaehwan, heading towards any restaurant they can find. They ask Seongwoo if he wants to come with, but the mellow man shakes his head and chooses to sit on the bench alone instead. He watches as his friends walk away and the sky slowly darkens along with his mood. He looks down at his shoes and snickers to himself. “Fuck you, Kang Daniel.”

“Hey, what’d I do?”

Seongwoo turns around quickly to find the very man he doesn’t want to see right now. The blonde sits next to him on the bench with a bright smile on his face. Seongwoo gives a weak, insincere smile and asks, “I guess your search was more fruitful than mine?”

Daniel tilts his head and looks ahead, the smile growing even bigger on his face. It causes a twist in Seongwoo’s stomach, similar to a heart break he experienced once. Daniel mutters, “Something like that.”

“Okay look,” Seongwoo pulls up everything he has hidden in his guts and faces Daniel, “before you tell me how it went, can I just…say something?”

Curious, Daniel nods.

Seongwoo sighs. Here goes. “I just want you to know that…whatever you choose to do after this is up to you. But all I need you to know is - fuck, I’m horrible with words. I am absolutely shit at expressing my thoughts which sucks because - I have so much to say to you.

I really…really like you. Like, a lot. I wake up every morning wondering if you still want to hang out with me and you’d always show up at my doorstep with a bright face. I go to sleep every night wondering if you felt the way I felt when we hung out, but I’ll never know. And right now, I just want you to know that all I feel when I’m with you is pure happiness. You’re so wholesome and - honestly - overwhelming at times.”

Seongwoo finally takes a deep breath and looks down. He mutters, “I might just be in love with you.”

He can’t bring himself to look at his best friend, fearing an expression that might resemble to something like disgust. Instead, he hears Daniel’s low voice saying, “I know.”

“What?” Seongwoo asks, looking up to find Daniel still smiling brightly.

“I know.” Daniel laughs. “That’s why you wrote the letter.”

Daniel takes out the folded piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and handing it to Seongwoo. Seongwoo raises an eyebrows and shakes his head. “But I didn’t write it.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Stop saying I wrote it! I clearly did not. I have better handwriting.”

“But Jonghyun hyung said you wrote it last night and forced him to put it up.”

Staring blankly ahead, Seongwoo recalls what happened last night. He is unable to remember exactly what happened as it was all a blur after his third bottle, but he does distinctly remember crying over something.

“Jonghyun hyung said you were drunk out of your mind and needed to write badly. Maybe that explains the shitty writing.”

Burying his face in his hand, Seongwoo wants to dig a hole in the courtyard, bury his head in it and never see the light of day ever again. He mutters, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Daniel. You had to ask a million people and it ended up being me - wow, how disappointing.”

Daniel scoots closer towards Seongwoo and says, “I actually did not ask around that much.”

Seongwoo lifts his head to look at his friend questioningly. Daniel continues, “I asked Woojin first, but he asked me if it was you. I spent the day rereading the letter and eventually just asked Jonghyun hyung if he remembered who wrote it. And my guess was right.”

“You guessed it was me?” Seongwoo points at himself. 

“To be honest,” Daniel puts a hand on Seongwoo’s, smiling, “I wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else.”

Seongwoo could attempt to describe the explosive feeling he’s experiencing right now, but he’d have to be drunk to do so. Right now, he feels like a man who had just conquered the world and is about to conquer another. He looks at the blonde man who is grinning and resembling the sun setting behind him. A smile forms on Seongwoo’s face as he lifts a hand to run a hand through Daniel’s hair. His hand rests behind Daniel’s neck, which pulls the younger man closer towards him. They rest their foreheads against each other before Seongwoo buries his head in Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist, comfortable in the warm embrace as the sky turns from orange to purple. A plethora of colors couldn’t possibly describe how amazing Daniel feels right now. Seongwoo lifts his head and faces Daniel, determination in his eyes. 

“If I don’t do this now, I’ll regret it.” Seongwoo announces before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Daniel’s lips. It’s soft and chaste, much like a kiss middle schoolers would give. The innocence of it isn’t going to play with Seongwoo who proceeds to deepen the kiss but is stopped by Daniel who pulls away as students walk pass them on the way back home to their dorms. They wipes their lips and scratch their necks, realizing they almost had a full on make out session on some random bench outside.

Seongwoo glances at Daniel, who glances back, and they both share a smile. Seongwoo inches his hand closer towards Daniel's and links their pinkie together. He whispers, "Let's go home."

 

 

They walked home that evening with their fingers interlocked, stopping at every street light to share a kiss. Jaehwan walked in Seongwoo's room to wake him up the next morning but was met with a familiar blonde guest on his bed, sleeping soundly and sprawled across in contrast with Seongwoo who's curled into a ball. Jaehwan gives the both of them some time and enters again an hour after that to find Daniel asleep on Seongwoo's chest. Smiling, Jaehwan decides to let them sleep in and gets ready for work. He begs Dongho to let him cover for Seongwoo's shift since his lovesick roommate finally did something significant in his life.

That morning, Seongwoo wakes up with the biggest smile on his face as he strokes the head resting on his shoulder. He almost dies when Daniel wakes up smiling, which is something he'll have to get used to if he wants to wake up next to this face everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twt at defseongwoo b t dubz


End file.
